fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Christine Delgado
Christine Delgado was a real estate agent based on Kentville. She, along with her husband, Juan, and Natasha Leahy were part of a realtor group responsible for selling several estates. It was revealed in the end that Christine was responsible for Natasha's murder ten years ago in the episode "Home Is Where The Body Is" (S03E16). Physical Description Christine Delgado is a short woman of Caucasian descent (her husband is Hispanic descent). She has thin, hazel-green eyes and short brown hair. When Edwin encountered her in the episode’s introduction, Christine wore a white shirt with gold buttons and a black cardigan over it. She also wore a black business skirt with dark silk stockings and black heels. Christine wore gold earrings and a wedding ring on her left hand, ruby ring on her right hand and a pair of black sunglasses on her head. In her reveal and arrest as Natasha’s murderer, Christine wore a grey turtleneck over a maroon trench coat. She was also wearing faded blue jeans with black leather boots. Episode Role As mentioned, Christine partnered with her husband and Natasha to sell estates in Kentville. They were a successful small real estate group and they had multiple clients who wanted to sell and purchase property from them. However, Natasha was seducing Juan to create their own realtor group, leaving Christine out of the equation. Christine discovered Natasha's plan to take most of her clients, along with her husband. She realized that this would jeopardize her marriage with Juan and the real estate business would collapse. This led Christine to plot Natasha's murder. The opportunity struck when Natasha arrived home with her drunk abusive boyfriend Derek Logan. Derek was unconscious after their fight, Christine came into the house and strangled Natasha to death with her scarf. When Derek regained consciousness, he would come to believe that he killed his girlfriend. Derek was eventually sentenced to life in prison for Natasha's murder. Ten years later, Edwin Goodman became the new resident of Natasha and Derek's house and he reopened and investigated the case. Eventually, Edwin was able to prove Derek's innocence. Also, Edwin was able to pinpoint Christine as Natasha's killer through a partnership contract Juan was due to sign with Natasha at the night of her murder, establishing a motive. Another piece of evidence that incriminated Christine was the rash that she received ten years ago (in the photo) - it was caused by the oak sapling on Natasha's lawn. The crime scene photos show that the sapling had a cut and a smear of sap. The other estates that Christine visited had no oak planted, therefore placing Christine in the crime. Christine coldly confessed in killing Natasha and stated that she did it to save the realtor group. Personality Christine is shown to be quite bubbly and energetic, with a slightly sarcastic attitude, as seen when she encountered Edwin when he was reinvestigating Natasha's murder. Also, when Lauren Levitt confronted her, Christine snapped back that her obsession over Derek is the possible cause of Natasha's death. In the end, her true nature is revealed to be cold-blooded, menacing and bitter, as she coldly confessed in killing Natasha as Natasha was sleeping with Juan and wanted to start another realtor group. Quotes * “I tolerated her, I helped her...helped her get a job. I made her prosper...I let her take in most of my clients. I praised her...She was my friend. But then, she started sleeping with my husband and convincing him to leave the realtor group to start another one, with all my clients! And that’s the thanks I get for supporting her? When I came across Natasha and Derek fighting in the house, I knew that an opportunity fell on my lap to finally get rid of her. When Derek passed out, I struck...I laid her body beside Derek to make it look like that he killed Natasha in a drunken stupor...” – Christine confessing to murdering Natasha Leahy. * “No...I did it for the agency...” ''– '''Christine’s cold last words before she was arrested.' Gallery Christine-Delgado-Artwork.JPG|Artwork design of Christine Delgado Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Criminal Category:Suspect Category:Kentville Category:Kentville Killer Category:Arrested Category:Antagonist